DragonBall Z: LEGEND RISING
by FangSoul06
Summary: The Saiyan race has been eradicated, but two of its survivors—Kakarot and Hancock—find sanctuary on the planet Earth. Just as their fates were intertwined since birth, their children, Gohan and Jordane, will also find themselves bound by the bond of friendship, loyalty, and something far grander than anyone could imagine. *My personal version/re-telling of DBZ, w/canon and OCs*
1. Preface: Fall of the Saiyans

**_DRAGONBALL Z UNDERWORLD RISING SAGA_****_  
_**

**_LEGEND RISING  
_**

_By Jordane M. Arnold (FangSoul)_

_Based on the Original Story and Characters by Akira Toriyama_

_PREFACE_

Beaten, battered, and exhausted, the Saiyan warrior could hardly breathe a sigh of relief upon setting sight of the ruby red skies of his home planet. He knew once he breached the planet's atmosphere and landed, his real mission would only just begin.

As he approached for his landing, he could see two small beads of light heading for his direction. Two pods, identical to his own; they raced past him in seconds, but there was a residual mark in the Saiyan's conscience. _Not again, _he shuddered, as unintentional images played out in his exhausted mind of a tailed boy with his same distinctly black and spiked hair, embarking on adventures with another brown-haired boy at his side, also with a long, nimble tail. The Saiyan knew the boy with the black hair was his son, Kakarot, but who was the other Saiyan child with him? He bore a startling resemblance to his fallen teammate, Tifus. Could it be Tifus' son, Hancock?

_Why would Tifus' son be in these maddening visions? _The death of his old friend was bearing a heavier burden than he realized.

With an abrupt jolt, the weary Saiyan landed on a cushioned surface, and he wasted no time opening the door to his ship, where he found two technicians waiting for him.

"Great galaxies, Bardock, you look like someone stuck you in a giant blender! Are you all right?"

"Yes," Bardock huffed, willing his legs to carry him out of his ship and for the large palace before him. "Out of my way."

"You ought to go to the infirmary. Oh, by the way, you just missed your son. He got sent out a few minutes ago."

Bardock's shuffling feet stopped, bringing him to a cold standstill. "A few minutes ago…?" he mumbled distantly.

"Yeah, he and Tifus' son were both sent out, to the same planet, I believe, too. Darn shame. If I had known it was you coming in, I would have delayed your son's departure."

_So that was the boys, in those pods. I wasn't hallucinating… So that means everything I've seen is true… Kakarot and Hancock, on that blue and green planet… But, if that wasn't a fluke, then the other visions must be real as well. _In a fleeting flash, Bardock saw his home planet, Vegeta, burst into a shower of galactic cinders. The sight of it sent a current of adrenaline through his body, and he pushed himself onward down the long hallways of the palace. He must find more Saiyans to rally up. Surely, they would believe him; none of them enjoyed serving under Freeza, so he didn't expect much of a hitch.

Rounding the corner for the bar and lounge, Bardock leaned against a wall, gazing at the faces in the room. Men and women alike with various shades of spiked hair, flirting, socializing, and mingling all without a care in the world, as if the tyrant Freeza wasn't closing in on their world.

Finally, someone noticed Bardock's limp figure against the wall. "Well, looks like you got your tail beat again, huh, Bardock?" Huffing, Bardock struggled to compose his voice.

"Listen to me… Freeza, he's coming for us—he's coming to destroy all of us."

The few Saiyans who feigned interest only laughed, meriting the attention of the others in the party. "Yeah, right. You mean you, don't you? If any Saiyan, Freeza should want to get rid of you, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"No, he's after all of us—all of the Saiyans. He had Dodoria kill Tifus, Tora; every one of my team is dead by Freeza's order." The burning pit of fury in Bardock's gut only intensified as the faces of his team members flashed behind his eyelids once more. He should have been there… If only that damned cretin from planet Kenahsa hadn't inflicted him with this bizarre "gift", he could have been there to save his team, rather than stuck in a recovering chamber… Then they could have taken on Freeza together.

"Oh, I get it; so Bardock gets his ass whooped, and that makes it the end of the world, huh?" Before he knew it, the room burst into obnoxious, drunken banter. He gaped, wide-eyed in disbelief, as his fellow brethren dismissed him as a paranoid outsider.

"You…fools… You're all dead, you hear me?! You're _all dead_!" By the time the room fell silent, Bardock was already stumbling back down the hallway, heading for one of the tower corridors. What could he do? He wasn't sure, but he had to try something.

His legs burned and ached with fatigue, but he pushed himself onward, further up the steps, until he finally collapsed from lack of air. Gasping, he closed his eyes from the pain in his tired lungs. With a jolt to the heart, he heard his name called out, "Bardock." When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the narrow, dark hallway, but out in the open field of a planet overrun by green vegetation—and even green skies.

"Bardock." Turning around, Bardock laid eyes on a figure that resembled him, even from the back. The young man had a different outfit, on; an orange and blue ensemble, not typical of their people. "You know who I am. Don't you, Bardock?"

For the first time in his life, Bardock felt a swelling rush in his chest. "Yes… You're my son…"

"Father, it is never too late to be different than him." The young man turned to Bardock, the face startlingly similar to his own, only paler. "You can still change your fate." In a blur, Kakarot was gone, and in his place was the stairway corridor. The experience still wasn't over; Bardock felt the same strange vertigo overcome his body and another voice entered his head, along with even more images.

"_I gave this to you as a gift, Bardock_," the voice said, which he recognized as the Kanahsin he encountered on that fateful day._ "I gave you this gift so you could see the horror of your end, and the future you will not share with your son_." New images came of Kakarot as an adult; a man battling his own opponents of different sizes and identities. "_This is what you killed my people for, isn't it, Bardock?_"

_My son?_

"_Yes, your son; he will grow up to be a mighty warrior, just as his father was_."

_'Was'? _

"_By the time he is an adult, you're long since dead; you perish with the rest of your race. But take heart, Saiyan. Look at the legacy your savior of a son will leave for the innocent_." Beside Kakarot in these images now was another small boy with flamboyantly spiked hair typical of a Saiyan; fleeting glimpses of him as an infant being held by Kakarot reveal a puzzling detail—an insignia implanted on the child's hip area. Another infant—a female—was revealed, with the similar mark in her young skin.

_What is this?_

"_You are seeing your grandson, Bardock; the female infant beside him is your warrior Tifus' granddaughter_."

_What does that mark mean? It isn't anything of Saiyan culture… _

"_No, because they don't just hold Saiyan heritage in their veins, but something just as grand; they are Moon Children_."

_I don't understand…_

"_You needn't bother with it_."

_Hancock and Kakarot…_

"_They grow up together, just as their children will. They will achieve great things, and in their legacies, they will make up for the terrible acts of genocide you and your race have committed_."

The visions and voice disappeared, but the haunting remnants of them remained. Bardock couldn't deny the odds which were stacked against him. If King Vegeta didn't dare to oppose Freeza, then what chance did a low-level soldier like him have?

He heard his son's words echo: "Father, it is never too late to be different than him."

What more did he have to lose? His best friends were dead, his sons were shipped off to a galaxy far away; his mate, who mothered both Raditz and Kakarot, died during Kakarot's birth—which was ridiculously rare for a Saiyaness. He had no one and nothing left to hold onto this life. His only salvation now was liberation, if such a thing was possible for him now. A dull chill passed through his body upon an epiphany. A provocative thought struck his conscience; the thought came in the images of all the lives ended by his hands. Staggering numbers of lives he'd shoved away in the distant corners of his anesthetized conscience, all snuffed out by Freeza's order.

Whether he would survive tonight was up to the Gods and Goddesses; regardless of the outcome, he knew one thing for sure: tonight would be his hour of reckoning, his moment for retribution.

Reaching the balcony, Bardock gazed up into the red sky, the light clouds parting with what he knew would be Freeza's approach. The disk-like ship could be seen in the distant horizon, and the sight of it stirred a fire in Bardock's limbs.

_Do you think I'm going to just stand by and let you slaughter my people without a qualm? Well, think again, you self-serving traitor. _Rocketing to the skies, Bardock met a horde of Freeza's elite soldiers head-on, pummeling through them and pushing onward. Grazing hit after another, he struck back, with Freeza's ship intently in his sight beyond the high horizon.

"Freeza!" Having wrought through the obstinate sea of servants, Bardock found himself floating before Freeza's ship, eyeing the main doors at the ship's dorsal entrance.

Then, he was there. The horned, petite tyrant levitated out of his ship, glaring through the Saiyan warrior before him with red eyes that were cold and merciless. Bardock, unshaken, only grinned. He had only ever gotten glimpse of this heartless ruler from afar in seldom events; this was the first opportunity in his lifetime of service he's seen Freeza this close.

"I'm not afraid of you, Freeza, and I won't let you destroy my home without a fight!" Even when Freeza didn't utter a single word, Bardock continued. "Listen, Freeza, we all quit—every single one of your servants and warriors will no longer work for you! We're free! If you're such a mighty god with limitless power, why don't you do your dirty work yourself, instead of having others do it for you?!"

"Oh, I already have," the horned master purred, his white and fleshy pink face as emotionless as stone. "Your precious king has already been dispatched at my hands, and it will be just as effortless for me to wipe your petty race's existence off the face of this galaxy!" Maniacal, sharp cackle pierced the stillness of the skies, and from Freeza's erect finger a ball of orange light enlarged from the size of a coin to as large as the ship itself.

Now was Bardock's chance. He launched a ball of electric energy from his palm into space, heading straight for Freeza, who only continued to laugh madly as his planetary bomb continued to swell. By the time Bardock's own blast was anywhere close to Freeza, it was eaten up by the engorging ball.

Bardock's intent face shattered into a gape of dismay. "What? No!" Locking on to Freeza's malevolently ecstatic red eyes, he knew what was coming. That core of energy was enough to destroy the entire planet; he'd seen it happen, but he had been so sure he could prevent it.

In this final trice, Bardock had the abrupt, deep yearning to hold Kakarot. He remembered not even two days ago, he dismissed the idea of spending any time with his son. After all, he knew what happened once Saiyan infants are a month old. He took a liking to his eldest son Raditz, only to experience a bitter ache when he had to watch him be shipped away for a training center on another planet with King Vegeta's young son just last year. He didn't want to experience that weakness again with the new little one. Now, he wished he could take it all back—somehow leap back in time—just to hold Kakarot one time. He was far away from this death sentence, though; he would be safe, but not entirely for long. Freeza would hunt him down if he caught wind there was a survivor, but by then, Bardock knew his son would be powerful enough to vanquish Freeza, to bring justice to their race and all those who've fallen at the hands of the cruel monster.

This comfort he took in his son's legacy allowed the brave Saiyan warrior to face death with a faint, dignified smile on his face, even once the star of death had been hurled across the sky and swallowed him up in a fleeting inferno. It slogged through Freeza's elites and collided with the red-skied planet, causing the surface to split in ribbons of fire before finally combusting into suspended cinders, eliminating all life with it.

And the Saiyan race was no more.

* * *

**DragonBall Z, its characters, storyline and all credits © Akira Toriyama**

**DBZ LEGEND RISING and all original characters © Jordane M. Arnold 2000-2013 **

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, finally; the opening act/chapter/prequel of my main DBZ fanfiction series/universe (UNDERWORLD RISING/UNDERWORLD SAGAS). And yes, this universe has been germinating around in my head since 2000, though obviously, it's grown throughout the years. This is the crème de la crème of my DragonBall Z fanfictions, it's what got me writing fanfiction, and it's what's helped me grow into a passionate writer throughout my youth. **

**Of course, just as with any fanfiction, some things will be the same, some will be different than the original concepts/rules in the DBZ show/manga, and hopefully the changes I've made for my DBZ universe will be welcomed by all. This is a grown-up interpretation of a world that's been in my head throughout my childhood, and I hope you fellow DBZ fans will enjoy it :)**

**And a little note to those who are reading my other DBZ fanfic, Black Moon: No, this fanfic or its sequels have nothing to do with Black Moon; totally different universe. Just wanted to get that out there :) **

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! It kick-starts my motivation! ;) I'm getting to work on Chapter 1 now :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Unions & Losses

**BOOK 1**

**INCEPUTUL**

**(beginning)**

**Chapter**

**1. Unions & Losses**

The humble crowd cheered and hollered as Son Goku and Chichi's vows were finalized by an eager kiss. At least, the kiss was eager on the bride's part; the groom, being the clueless and carefree fellow he was, still seemed bemused by the whole gesture.

Stepping down from the alter, the newlyweds personally greeted their guests, consisting of not only close friends, but Ox King's entire kingdom was there to witness the romantic event. The retired king wept in happiness at the sight of his daughter in her mother's elegant wedding dress.

"You keep my daughter happy, ya hear, Goku?" Ox chuckled paternally, patting his spike-haired son-in-law on the shoulders.

"Yeah, he will. We all know what will happen if he doesn't," a man bantered, his smile bright and infectious. Jeremiah Hancock was a stoic man who typically reserved emotion, whereas Goku was one to share his thoughts and feelings the instant he experienced them. Today, though, Hancock had much to smile about; his best friend was a married man now—married to none other than the woman who happened to be the best friend of his mate.

Chichi and Debb Teague shared a sisterly hug. The two childhood friends even shed a couple tears; one was married now, and the other would soon follow suit.

"You're going to have your hands full, brother," Hancock murmured to Goku, grinning. Goku chuckled, scratching his head naively.

"Chichi isn't that bad, when she's calmed down."

"When is she ever calm?" Hancock snickered, nudging the groom in the waist.

"What about you and Debb?" Goku asked, "When are you guys going to get married?" Raising his sharply angled brows, Hancock ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair; it had a spiked volume to it like Goku's, only not near as extreme.

"We're not sure. Debb isn't really in any hurry. I suppose it's because of her last marriage."

Goku nodded empathetically. Debb and Chichi had always dreamed of getting married to their true loves; right from the start, Goku had been Chichi's first and true love, but Debb wasn't so lucky in her impulsive decision to marry her first boyfriend at the age of eighteen. They divorced within the same year of getting married, for he had become too possessive and weak for Debb to respect. Thus, Debb Teague grew up from an immature, impulsively-driven girl and into a practical, independently wise woman. Quite the opposite of Chichi, and yet their friendship still remained untarnished.

"I think you and Debb are good for each other," Goku expressed whole-heartedly, smiling.

Hancock scoffed humorously. "You sure wouldn't have thought it way back then."

"Well, I never thought I'd be with Chichi, but now we're married!"

"That's because you were twelve at the time, you silly moron; you thought 'bride' was a food, so you pretty much sabotaged yourself to the point you had to marry her." Goku tittered, embarrassed, as his old friend bantered.

"I still don't regret it, though. She truly is a wonderful person, and we have our whole lives to get to know each other better."

"There is no way Debb could do that," Hancock amended. "For her, marriage doesn't come until after you've gotten to know everything about the one you're involved with. Chichi, on the other hand, well, she's still in that whole 'she's the princess and you're her prince charming' frame of mind just because you guys crushed on one another since you were kids. Regardless, I have no doubts you guys will be happy. You're simple enough people, after all; it doesn't take much for either of you to be content."

"What are you boys over here chatting about?" Chichi beamed, locking her arms around Goku's while Debb came up to Hancock from behind and wrapped her arms around his firm waist.

"Marriage," Goku admitted honestly, and Hancock smirked.

"Good things about marriage, I hope?" Chichi squeezed Goku's arm, as if to urge a certain answer.

"Yup, all good," Hancock replied in Goku's stead, smiling genuinely at the bride in assurance. Chichi, knowing Hancock was anything but a liar, took his remark to heart.

"We're going to miss you guys."

"Don't worry, the honeymoon is only going to last a couple of months," Chichi told Debb, sharing a smile Goku didn't quite comprehend. Hancock only winked and snickered, leaving the clueless groom scratching his head.

"Give us a ring when you're finished with your honeymoon."

"But don't rush; enjoy yourselves," Debb encouraged, grinning at Chichi.

"Chichi? You said after we get married, you want to have kids, right? Well, how do we get kids?"

Hancock choked on some champagne upon hearing Goku's question. The poor man; he was truly dense. Then again, having grown up and been raised in the woods far from civilization could accomplish that.

"You'll find out," Chichi giggled, still somehow managing to sound like an innocent saint while doing so. Hancock was on the verge of warning his friend of the tricks his new wife had up her sleeve, but what's done would be done.

When the mingling and visiting at the wedding reception ended, Goku led Chichi to his faithful companion—a handsome black horse with long legs and a waving mane and tail—who stood fast as Goku helped her into the saddle first, and then hoisted himself into the seat. Saying goodbye to their friends and family, they rode off for the distant hills, where their new home was nestled, waiting for them. The only thing left to do was to find where.

"Daddy said it was somewhere around this canyon," Chichi mumbled after a few miles' worth of riding. "Where is the house you grew up in?"

"You mean my Grandpa Gohan's house?" Goku found this odd; what would his new home with Chichi have to do with his grandfather's old hut?

"Yes, just go the same way you would if you're going there." Shrugging, Goku did as his bride suggested, directing his horse Caesar further west. They followed the trail he knew by heart, a sort of supernatural pull that guided him without much effort on his part. After another mile of riding, they reached the familiar hill where a small hut was perched; this was the sanctuary where Goku spent his childhood, secluded from society and modern living, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Look down that hill," Chichi encouraged with zest, squeezing Goku's waist affectionately. Doing as he was told, Goku turned his sight downhill, where a spread of land in the clearing was occupied by a quaint dome building, with rolling pasture and forest encompassing it.

"Is that our new house?"

"Yes! Isn't it just lovely?" Chichi squealed, squeezing her husband some more.

"We're going to live here? Next my grandpa's old house?" The idea sent pure elation through Goku's being, to continue living in the very same area he'd spent his life.

"Yes. I want to be able to raise a family here in the quiet countryside, where life can be simple and pure without the influences of the city."

Turning over, Goku smiled at his bride before he kicked Caesar into a full gallop down the hill, catching Chichi off guard to the point she shrieked.

Up close, the house was a decent size; far larger than what Goku was used to. The ceilings were high, and the door was just as wide as it was tall; upon the thought, it made sense to Goku, for surely Ox King would visit quite often, and being an exceptionally large man, he couldn't fit through any average door.

"The best part is Daddy says we can expand onto it however much and whenever we want!"

"Why would we need to do that? It looks plenty big to me!"

Chichi sighed, a quick, snipping sigh. "Goku, children need lots of room to play and grow! And since I want at least half a dozen, we're going to need plenty of room!"

Shrugging, Goku let his wife's remark in one ear and out the other, eagerly reaching for the doorknob and twisting it to open the door. Before he could, however, Chichi shrieked, "Wait!"

"What?!" On high alert, Goku twisted his head in various directions, looking for an intruder or any reason to cause alarm.

"The groom is supposed to carry the bride in through the threshold of their home," Chichi stated, as a matter of fact.

"Why?" He'd never heard of such a thing…

Chichi's shoulders slouched, gawking at her husband with restrained irritancy. "Because it's romantic! It's a romantic, polite gesture!"

"Oh. Okay." Smiling, Goku was beside his bride in seconds, lifting her off her feet and holding her against his chest. The quick movement caused her to shriek in surprise and then giggle in delight. Tapping the loose door ajar with his foot, Goku carried his wife through the doorway of their new home. He was surprised to find it completely furnished and decorated. It looked nice, open, and warm.

"So, what do you think?"

"I like it a lot," Goku said with an honest excitement. "It's definitely much bigger than what I'm used to."

"Well, let's go look at the rest of the house," Chichi beckoned, pulling Goku along by the wrist. She nonchalantly pointed out each branch of the house; a spare bedroom, guest bathroom, laundry room, until they reached one expansive room in the back of the house.

"What's this room?" Goku asked curiously, not at all flustered. That is, until Chichi began planting small kisses along his neck and hugging him close to her.

"This is our bedroom," she cooed.

"Oh," Goku uttered, clearing his throat. "So this is where we'll sleep?"

"…And other things."

"Like what?" He couldn't speak another word, for Chichi had engaged his mouth in a kissing duel, much rougher than she'd kissed him previously. For Goku, the sensation was different in a newer sense. Rather than freeze and remain non-responsive, a primal instinct was stirred within him; an unusual instinct, but he followed its summons.

* * *

"The poor guy is totally blind as to what he's gotten himself into," Hancock chuckled in lighthearted amusement, lounging back on his couch while watching _Seinfeld_. Debb Teague only laughed at her boyfriend's outspoken thoughts as she continued to clean up the kitchen. Outside their kitchen window, the afternoon was blanketed with dark clouds and heavy rain; a typical atmosphere for Washington State. Despite being halfway across the globe from Goku and Chichi, Debb and Hancock didn't find it difficult at all to maintain their friendship with the two over the years. Chichi was just a little girl when she insisted to her father that she wanted to see the rest of the world, and this international road-trip brought her to the United States, where she met Debb and her brothers on vacation in California. The two girls had been pen-pals ever since.

Goku and Hancock, on the other hand; their friendship began in the distant mountains of Japan, where Goku spent his time embarking on adventures to find the mystical Dragon Balls. He and Hancock had stunning similarities; they both had flexible, long tails, and were both found in the woods alone However, unlike Goku, Hancock was rough around the edges... He lived the first thirteen years of his life in an orphanage, bouncing back and forth between foster homes. The family always returned him because of his temper, or his freakishly abnormal strength, or both with a combination of various other excuses. Finally, he just ran away and lived on his own; that was when he met a nine-year-old Goku.

Debb was grateful for the things Goku taught Hancock; gentleness, patience, and humanity. Of course, eight years ago, she wouldn't even think to see Hancock as the man she'd want to spend the rest of her life with, but the more he grew, the more prominent his nobility and vulnerability became to her, the more she found herself attracted to him. They were both real and practical people who enjoyed a simple lifestyle.

The phone rang obnoxiously, disturbing the soft-toned atmosphere of the room. Hancock, being the closest to the landline, answered. No longer than three seconds after he said "Hello" did he mutter languidly, "She's right here", holding the phone over in Debb's direction. She knew what such a reaction meant; it was her mother on the phone.

"Debb," Jackie Warner's shrill voice peeped on the other line, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up; we just finished having lunch."

"We? Who are you with?"

Debb's jaw clenched. "Hancock," she mumbled tightly.

"Oh," Jackie uttered, disapproving. "So you're still living together, are you?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's your concern, Mother, I'm twenty-five years old, perfectly capable of making my own choices."

"Sure you can believe that, honey, but you thought marrying Redge was a good choice."

Biting her tongue, Debb sighed a broken breath. Chichi always expressed to her how lucky she was to still have a mother, as hers died many years ago when she was still a child. Debb knew this was a true; she knew she was lucky to have her mother, and she loved her dearly, but it was her critical, biased attitude that made it difficult for Debb to keep feeling gratitude for her mother's presence in her life.

"So what's up?"

"Not much, I was just calling to check up on you, since it's been a while since I've heard from you."

_Yeah, well that's what happens when you kick me out of my own apartment. _Debb didn't verbally acknowledge her mother's remark. "Will I be able to go back to work any time soon? I'd like to start contributing to my own apartment again instead of relying on Hancock to do all the work."

"We'll see," Jackie chirped, but her voice didn't hold any promise. Unbelievable. Only my mother, Debb thought. _Only my mother can get me kicked out of my apartment and fire me from my job all because she doesn't approve of the man I'm with. _Debb's stepfather, Paul Warner, who also owned and ran their family diners across town, didn't seem to show much concern, either. Then again, knowing her mother, Debb presumed she told her father a different story rather than the truth.

"All right, well, I'm rather busy so I'll talk to you later." Before her mother had a chance to object, Debb had cut the line, sighing heavily to help alleviate the tension building inside her. Even the soft friction of Hancock's hands on her arms didn't soothe her despite their uncanny ability to eradicate stress in all other scenarios. "Does she not realize how absolutely maniacal and insane she can be?" she seethed.

"It's old news," Hancock murmured in her hair, continuing to rub her arms. "Don't linger on it. Let's go to your favorite restaurant tonight for dinner, cheer things up."

"Dinner's a long ways away, Hancock. And I don't think even a night out at Jake's is enough to get me out of this mood." Debb's disgraceful grunt was silenced when she felt Hancock's mouth leave faint traces up and down her neck, and behind her ear. The short, stubby hair of his goatee pricked and tickled her skin.

"Well, I think I can take care of that," he mumbled huskily, wrapping his arms around her completely and holding her against his muscular frame. Smirking, Debb squirmed, though she knew breaking from his hold was impossible.

"Not tonight," she protested weakly, a hue of play in her voice that only egged Hancock forward.

"'Not tonight', my ass." Turning her around, he lifted her legs off the ground and cradled her against him, carrying her down the hall, laughing, for their bedroom.

* * *

By the mid-summer, Goku and Chichi had spent four months on their honeymoon; however, for a reason Goku had trouble grasping, his wife had randomly gotten ill. What was truly perplexing was that she appeared elated about it.

"Oh, Goku, honestly, didn't your grandfather teach you anything?" she asked, half giggling yet half irritated. "I'm pregnant; it means there is a baby growing inside me. We're going to be parents!"

Judging by her happy tone, Goku figured it was a good thing. "Oh yeah? Sounds fun!"

"It's a big job, though, you know," Chichi said. "Having a baby comes with a lot of responsibilities. You have to feed it around the clock, change it, and tend to its every whim."

"Well, that's fine, isn't it?" Goku asked, cheery. He took her hands in his own, smiling at her fondly. "Let's have a baby." The shrill squeal of happiness from his wife hurt his ears, but knowing she was joyful about the situation made him feel good about it as well. He didn't know what being a parent would mean, but he was sure it would be a great adventure.

Claiming it was news that needed to be shared, Goku sat at the table while Chichi dialed Debb and Hancock on the phone. He watched innocently as Chichi and Debb carried on casual conversation, until the pregnancy was mentioned. Then, a new expression flashed across Chichi's face; her black eyes widened, brows raised, and her mouth plopped open.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Chichi's hand snapped over to Goku's, clutching it. If she were grasping a normal human being, it would surely hurt; but to Goku, it was just a firm hold.

"What is it?"

"Debb is pregnant too!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh my goodness, this is too much! Debb, when is your due date?" A pause, then another happy shriek. "January?! That's when I'm due!" Goku's ears began to hurt with all the squawking and squealing. He felt his presence was no longer a necessity, so he excused himself from the house and walked out for the pasture, where Caesar grazed with his new mare, Dusty. It was Ox King's wedding gift to Chichi; the sorrel mare was picked from the finest bloodlines of Faux Unicorns in all of the world.

"Hey, boy." The black beast greeted his master erect ears and bright eyes, letting Goku's hand caress his long snout. "A lot of excitement going on." He looked back for the house, lost in a thoughtful daze. What would life be after he became a father? Chichi said it was a large responsibility, and he could respect that, but he looked forward to this new adventure with a carefree, almost child-like positivity. He especially was tickled by the idea of his and Hancock's child growing up together, just as they themselves did.

"Hmm," he hummed, stroking Caesar's mane. "It's not going to be too often, even with Debb and Hancock having a baby; we only get together so often as it is, with them living on the other side of the ocean and all…"

After gazing at his horse for a good moment, an image came to Goku's conscience that stirred his excitement. "You know what would be somethin'; if you had a baby, too, Caesar. Then your kid can grow up with mine." He glanced over to Dusty, who grazed merrily on the plentiful pasture. "I'll be you and Dusty will make a beautiful colt."

The more he thought of it, the less he was able to resist sharing the idea with Chichi, who was wary of the idea at first. She had concerns for preserving Dusty's pure bloodlines; Goku had retorted, "Why do fancy bloodlines matter?" Somehow, between then and the following morning, Chichi changed her mind, and even started to prattle on about raising their child around their horses, just as they had been.

With Debb and Hancock flying down from the U.S., everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place.

* * *

"Perfect. It's perfect," Debb appraised, as she stood before her new home—a two-story cabin house, its exterior walls lined with vivid panels of cherry wood and large windows. She had just finished taking a tour of the interior, and it was open and spacious enough for a family of five, let alone for a family of three.

In the center of the home was the living room; vaulted and filled with light; on the left side, the kitchen immaculate and with plenty of counter-space, complete with a dining nook and formal dining room; the right side of the house was a large pit of empty space that was more or less up to Hancock to turn into something he could use. Already, he and Goku discussed turning it into a training room. This didn't surprise Debb or Chichi in the slightest, but neither did they object to it. It would be Goku and Hancock's personal version of a "man-cave".

"I can just picture it," Chichi pondered happily, gazing at the generous five-acre yard surrounding the new structure her friends would call their home. "Our children running and playing hide-and-seek right here… Riding horses, swimming in the lake… Oh, Debb, isn't it exciting?"

"Yes," the mother-to-be sighed contentedly. "This is exactly the place where I'd want to raise my family. Quiet, wholesome, and away from the absurdity of the city…"

"What about your family back in Washington, though, Debb?" Goku's question was thick with concern and curiosity; he found it odd how Debb could so easily talk of moving across the globe from her birthplace and her family as if it meant nothing. Then again, he didn't fully understand Debb's tense situation with her family, particularly her parents.

"They can always visit," Debb answered impartially, the light of her eyes dimming to a somber hue. "But all they're doing is holding me back there. Here, I'll be able to find a good-paying job once I am able to work again. And Bulma already guaranteed Hancock a position at Capsule Corp, so I'm all set here." Smiling, she looked Goku in the eye—a gesture oddly scarce and rarely ever indulged in. "Besides, I couldn't think of a better first friend for my child to have than yours. After all, I'm sure my child will be…different, just as Hancock and you were when you were young, and I'm sure yours and Chichi's will be the same. So it'll be good for them to have someone they share a common bond with."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Goku agreed cheerfully.

Debb and Hancock then exchanged a mutual glance toward one another, smiling. "Oh, and another thing," she began, letting her hand rest on her belly that was generously convex, as she was well into the end of her second trimester. "Hancock and I only felt this made sense… We want you and Chichi to be our child's godparents."

Goku didn't understand why this merited an elated gasp from Chichi, who wrapped her arms around her own selling belly.

"Godparents?"

"It means you're like another pair of parents," Hancock explained to his friend. "You'll be like a second dad and Chichi will be like a second mom to our kid."

"Oh. Well, wait, it'll be kinda confusing, won't it? I mean, having two dads…how will we know who is who if we're both gonna be your kid's dad?"

"They won't call _you_ 'dad', silly," Chichi corrected her husband. "They'll just call you by your name, or maybe even 'Uncle Goku'. Children don't call their godparents 'mom' or 'dad'. It's a gesture of trust and affection, what Debb and Hancock are doing. In fact…"

"In fact?"

Chichi reached across the picnic table, taking hold of Debb's hands. "To make things square… Not only would we love to be the godparents of your child, but Goku and I would be absolutely honored if you two were _our_ child's godparents as well."

"And we'd be honored to accept," Hancock accepted, patting Chichi and Debb's entwined hands. Chichi beamed at her friends, and a small lining of water collected in her eyes.

"And here we go with yet another tear-fest…" Debb smacked Hancock in the abs for his smart little quip.

From there, the expectant mothers spent their time exchanging predictions and plans for their children's futures; Goku and Hancock followed the small river that spilled into a private little lake. A herd of deer that were grazing nearby bound off when they approached, but the water fowl continued to linger and swim without concern.

"You know what it means, don't you? Being a godfather?"

"Is there something else it means?" Goku asked.

"There is a large emotional responsibility behind being a godparent," Hancock elaborated. His blue eyes didn't leave the calm water, which reflected the blinding light of the setting sun. "Goku. I have a favor to ask of you."

Blinking, Goku traded his innocent demeanor to an intent gaze. "Anything."

"With the life we lead, you never know what the future has in store... If something were to happen to me, or Debb, or the both of us, I want your word that you'll take care of my kid." Those somber eyes left the water and returned to Goku's black orbs. "No matter what happens, I want my kid to be cared for and kept safe and loved if, God forbid, something were to happen. And you can bet your ass that I'll do the same thing for you and your kid."

Goku nodded, sharing a somber smile with Hancock. "Should anything happen, I promise to look after your family for you. And thank you, Hancock."

"It's what brothers do."

* * *

"I can't believe it. Not even I would be crazy or hungry enough to put pickles and ice cream together!" Goku scratched his head in total confusion.

"The women gender is strange all around, my friend. The sooner you get used to it, the less it'll make your head hurt," Hancock assured him, giving him a pat on the back. Both the men continued flying through the skies, with the nearest town store in their destination. With their wives midway into their final trimester, their food cravings were at an all-time, relentless extreme.

"Goku." Hancock's light voice dropped to a severe timbre just as his speed in the air did. Before Goku could choose to even look in the same direction, something else called to his attention; energy blasts contacted earth structures, erupting into a light display of cosmic likeness against the falling dusk.

They spotted a distinctive silhouette behind a cloud of dust and smoke, one they both knew all too well. Due to their unpleasant relationship with the individual, they wouldn't approach, but for some bizarre reason, the figure teleported from his position and reappeared before both young men. The movement unsettled them, and their muscles locked in place, prepared to make a move on a moment's notice.

"Piccolo." Goku's greeting was far from genial. His face reflected none of the warmth of kindliness he was known for as he stared down the tall green man before him.

"Going about your petty lives, are you?" the one called Piccolo grumbled, his deep voice filled with contempt. His cold black eyes, void of any emotion or understanding, glared at the two young men.

"You're awfully far from your little rock, aren't you?" Hancock snapped. "A little too close to civilization for my taste."

Piccolo smirked, the tip of a fang peeking from under his lip. "Please. I'm merely training. I'm not going to attack your precious city—that is, not until I've become strong enough to rip you both to shreds and stake your heads for all to see. I don't need you two morons hovering around when I take over the world."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy waiting, because that isn't ever going to happen," Hancock growled back. "No matter how hard you train, you'll never be powerful enough to defeat both of us and have your way with the planet."

"But my offer still stands, Piccolo," Goku intervened, his voice still hardened, yet not without compassion. "If you can find it within yourself to leave behind your dark past, you are more than welcome to join us."

Scoffing, Piccolo scowled at the soft-hearted warrior. "In your dreams. I will have my victory and revolution, so don't get too comfortable. You haven't seen the last of me." Erupting in a shroud of white aura, he jetted off for the blackening realm of the mountains, leaving Hancock and Goku in a vortex of gusting wind.

"Well, that was interesting," Hancock sighed. "That bastard makes my skin crawl."

"It isn't entirely his fault, you know," Goku contradicted sympathetically. "King Piccolo bred the evil into him; he didn't have a choice."

Disagreeing with his friend, Hancock shook his head disapprovingly. "Goku…"

"What?"

"It isn't that simple. Yes, Piccolo had evil bred into him, and that's not something he can get rid of just because of a little change of heart—or mind."

"Funny you should say that, when you found it in yourself to change all those years ago."

Hancock and Goku looked at one another for a long minute.

"You shouldn't always think the best of people who aren't capable of it. It's your one major flaw that will come back to bite you in the ass one day." Shooting his friend a critical yet apologetic glance, Hancock flew forward. Goku followed close behind, mum on his opinions of his friend's philosophy.

* * *

"Finally," Hancock exhaled, tossing a carton of frozen Greek yogurt in the grocery basket.

"I can't believe we've been to just about every store in town to find this stuff. Debb's just as picky—if not more than Chichi!"

"She has her moments," Hancock agreed. "The thing is, she only likes this brand of frozen yogurt; all the others are too sweet, too thin, too gritty…"

"Well, we have what we need now, let's get out of here."

In their trek back home, Goku couldn't push away a nagging, disconcerting feeling in the back of his mind that they were being followed. His eyes scanned the dark skies and even the earth floor beneath them, but there wasn't anything anomalous. Still, his warrior's conscience was warning him of something…

"What's got your tail in a knot?" Hancock asked upon noticing his friend's restlessness.

Shaking his head, Goku returned his eyes to the emptiness ahead of him, "I just can't shake off this feeling that we're being watched or followed."

With that, Hancock's eyes took after Goku's previous actions in scanning the skies and mountain hills. "Think maybe it's Piccolo?"

"…No."

Breaking through the sound of gusting wind, a far-off explosion caught their ears before they caught the laminating cloud of smoke and flames billowing in a road off to the west.

"What in the…?"

"That isn't good…"

Before Goku could even think to fly over to investigate, Hancock placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'll take a look at it. You get the groceries back to the girls and I'll meet you back at my house soon."

"Are you sure?" Goku didn't feel comfortable leaving Hancock to inspect even something as normal as what could have been a car explosion. Besides, there was no telling just how many people needed rescuing at the site of such a blast.

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want to deal with two pregnant women high on estrogen who are pissed 'cause we kept them from their goodies. Yeah?"

"You do have a point… All right, I'll see you back there." He directed himself back east for Mt. Poaz at an easy pace, while Hancock went west.

* * *

"About time you got back," Chichi snapped when Goku came in through the front door of Debb's house, carrying paper bags of groceries.

"Where's Hancock?" Debb asked, digging through the bags once Goku set them down to find her desired treats.

"He, uh, forgot something."

"Really? He got everything I asked for here. That's odd."

As the girls indulged themselves to their bizarrely combined treats, Goku paced nervously on the front porch, waiting for Hancock. He shouldn't have taken as long as he was…

Concentrating intensely, he tried to hone in on Hancock's energy signature, something he should have done to begin with. The moment he locked on to his signal, his heart leapt to his throat. Hancock's energy was far too high to be normal, even if he was helping people escape from something. The only explanation for such a large exertion of energy was for him to be in the grips of an intense battle.

Without saying anything to Chichi or Debb, Goku called his golden cloud, Nimbus, and took off west. Who in the world could Hancock be fighting with?

_Piccolo… _

He had to hurry. Hancock was a powerful warrior, but he just barely managed to survive Piccolo's last tyrannous attack last year…

What Goku found when he arrived was everything but what he expected. The carnage was everywhere in a pileup of at least two dozen cars on the mountain highway; the road tainted with pools of blood and immobile bodies. He felt as if he could hurl the contents of his dinner, if not for the cry of agony that broke his concentration from the massacre beneath him. Ahead, he saw a limp figure descending from the sky, exhibiting no signs of life or slowing in pace.

"Nimbus, hurry!" The luminous cloud booked to its maximum speed, heading straight for the falling figure. Goku opened his arms and caught Hancock's falling body, but was knocked off Nimbus by a powerful force, sending the both of them hurdling to cliff-side of the highway. They tumbled and rolled down the hard dirt and landed amongst the thick brush.

Coughing out a mouth full of dirt and twigs, Goku remained still, despite his yearning to crawl for Hancock, who lied with his face in the dirt. His stillness left Goku cold, until he heard a soft wheeze coming from his friend. He was alive, but barely so.

Goku could hear the faint murmurs of conversation above the canopy of the forest.

"Who was that, do you think?" a booming voice expressed.

"Who cares? We did what we came here to do. That monkey won't survive an attack like that."

"I thought the Commander said we were looking for two?"

"You read your scouter; we haven't found any power level significant enough to be even a low-level monkey, except for the one we just took care of. He was the only one we've seen on this entire planet that has a tail, too. So maybe the other one was snuffed out a long time ago. Let's get out of here and go home."

The flesh between his shoulders burned, but Goku pushed past the pain so he could reach Hancock. He gingerly turned his friend over onto his back, revealing a ghastly open wound in the center of his chest, including several more. His blue eyes appeared pale and dull, his lids struggling to stay open.

"Come on," Goku breathed, picking up his friend and slinging him across his shoulders. "It'll be okay, you'll be fine. Nimbus!" The golden cloud returned and Goku was able to climb onto it. "Book it, Nimbus! To Korin's Tower!"

The cloud sped north; within moments, Goku could see the white totem he knew would lead them to Korin, the wise old keeper of the Earth's mystical tower. Past the clouds, the first dome structure awaited them, and to Goku's relief, candlelight lit its walls.

"Korin!" he called, his voice a strangled cry of urgency. From a hidden stairway, the old white cat creature hurried.

"Oh dear," the cat exclaimed. "What on the Gods' green earth happened to him?"

"No time to explain! I need a senzu bean!" This was Hancock's only hope; the magical beans Korin made could heal the sick, the injured, and even the dying.

The cat gawked at the young man gravely. "Goku, I don't have any made."

"Well, make some!" Goku's tone was loud and harsh; he'd never yelled at anyone before, especially a friend. But with his childhood partner dying in his arms, he couldn't find it in himself to be calm.

"It'll take at least two hours…," Korin said, a forlorn drawl to his tone.

"But…" _He doesn't have that long. _

"G-Gok—" Hancock coughed, the sound of blood and saliva thick in the back of his throat. Goku looked into his fading eyes, knowing as well as he that his final minutes were almost up.

"Don't try to talk," Goku said, keeping Hancock's head inclined.

"N-no," Hancock protested stubbornly, clearing his throat once more. "I have to tell you… Those guys… They weren't from this planet."

"How do you know that?"

"They just…didn't look normal. They wore…strange armor, carried strange technology. And…" Taking a deep breath, his eyelids closed for a brief moment.

"Hancock? What?"

"…They called me…a Saiyan."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

As weakly as Hancock's head shook from side-to-side, it was also dignified. "I don't know. But they knew my name. They…they mentioned another name, too… Kakarot. I…I tried to get as much as I could out of them, but…" Gagging on the excess blood, he coughed—a laboring, heaving sound that set Goku's teeth on edge. Just in the past few seconds, he looked especially pale.

"Don't worry," Goku assured his friend as he began to slip into an eternal sleep. "I'll wish you back. I swear."

The corners of Hancock's bloodied lips pulled up in a slight trace of a smile until suddenly those eyes were not looking at Goku, but through him. But he was looking at nothing, the last of the light vanishing from his eyes. The blue eyes Goku always remembered to hold so much vivacity, fire, and wild now looked glossy and dead.

His fists were clenched so tight, his nails began to dig and cut through the rough, calloused skin of his palm. An unkind tightness in the deep pits of his throat threatened to make him weep, but he didn't let his vision blur. No, he needed clear sight for the mission he would embark on.

"I'll watch over him," Korin said, without Goku producing a word or gesture. Nodding stiffly, the enraged and grieving warrior leapt from the railing of the platform and into the sky he flew. He wouldn't bother with Nimbus.

It took only a matter of minutes, but each minute felt like an hour, and he reached Capsule Corporation, Bulma's home. It was nearly ten o' clock, but thankfully, knowing Bulma, she was a busy bee at night, and he found lights in the laboratory in the bottom floor of the building.

Hastily knocking on the window, he waited impatiently for Bulma to come to it, the blue-haired and blue-eyed girl taken aback when she saw him. "Goku. It's late, what are you doing here?"

"I need the dragon radar."

"Oh, uh, okay…" He didn't wait for her; he helped himself in through the window and went straight for the drawer she always kept he circular device. As it always had in the past, to have its soft weight in his hands and the familiarity of its green little screen offered him some comfort and hope.

Even if it took him all night to the crack of dawn, he wouldn't rest until he found the Dragon Balls and had Hancock standing in front of him again.

* * *

If there was a record for the fastest amount of time gathering the mystical orbs, Goku certainly broke it. Having made a world-wide trip gathering each ball from the seven corners of the world within fifteen hours, he was, needless to say, breathless by the time he found himself back at the tower. In order to the give the dragon space to be unleashed, he arranged the Dragon Balls on solid earth, in a clearing just half a mile away from Korin's tower. He'd retrieved Hancock's cold, stiff body and gently laid him down before the cluster of orange balls.

Taking a deep breath, eyes glistening with determination, Goku concentrated. "Eternal Dragon Shenron, rise to grant my wish!"

As they had done time and time again, the orbs appeared to glow from the inside-out, nearly eradicating the assortment of red stars on each individual ball. In a combusting flash of light, an silhouette of luminance shot straight into the sky, and once it'd risen high enough it began to curl and twist and bend. In mere moments, the green-scaled Eternal Dragon hovered above Goku in his massive glory, bearing down on him with solid yet intense red eyes.

"_I have been summoned to grant you one wish_," the horned beast spoke, without moving its mouth, yet its voice was loud and made the ground beneath Goku's feet tremble. "_What is your wish_?"

"Please, Shenron, revive my friend Jeremiah Hancock to life."

He thought it would be as quick and simple as this; any minute, he expected to see Hancock's chest rise with renewed breath and eyes opened. Seconds dragged on drearily, until Goku finally returned his eyes to the dragon, who appeared to be stalling. The monster grumbled and purred, almost thoughtfully.

"_I cannot fulfill this wish_."

"W-what? What do you mean, you can't fulfill it?! He's never been revived before, you should be able to—!"

"_I cannot. There is a block on his soul. I cannot get him to pass from the afterlife to the living dimension_."

"No, you're wrong! That can't be right—"

"The dragon is never wrong, Goku."

The old voice didn't bring its typical sense of relief and familiarity; Goku couldn't find himself happy to see the Earth's Guardian standing amongst him. The green, pointy-eared man resembled Piccolo a great deal, save for the aged skin that was littered with creases and scars. In his eyes, one could see he was the epitome of a pure soul, whereas Piccolo was wickedness to the core.

"I am sorry that I have to deliver this news to you."

"What news?" Jaw clenched and eyes unforgivingly intense, Goku truly didn't appear to be his normal cheerful self. No matter the situation, he'd always had a knack for keeping chipper spirits through the darkest of times. That gift of his was obsolete in this instance.

The Guardian, Kami, glanced down at the slain body of one of earth's youngest defenders. There was an undoubted sadness to the arch in his hairless brow. "This 'block' Shenron speaks of is what's known as Limbo—Hancock's soul is in limbo. He has moved on to the afterlife, but he was deemed neither a good nor evil soul; such a happening is sadly very common and unfortunate."

"What does it mean, Kami?!"

"Goku… I know Hancock was your friend, but please don't grow impatient with me. This wasn't my decision. I've tried convincing King Yemma, the Keeper of Souls, to transfer Hancock to any side, but even he cannot bend those rules. Souls like Hancock are Lost Ones, who don't belong in neither Heaven or Hell, and therefore do not move on to either."

"How? How can this happen to him, I don't understand!"

Kami's sympathetic black eyes gazed at Goku; one of Earth's greatest defenders, rendered a helpless, begging mess. "You know Hancock's past just as I do, Goku. You know how he was destructive the first thirteen years of his misled life. He hurt many people and was responsible for the deaths of many."

"But he changed!"

"The Other World is a very cut-and-dry, black-and-white place, my boy. For souls like Hancock, who lived in the shades of grey between the dark and the light, there is no place for them in the afterlife—only Limbo. Not even the Eternal Dragon can fish his soul out of such a place."

"You created the dragon," Goku went on, babbling now, "Can't you change it?"

"I wish I could, but that is beyond my power. I don't know how much simpler I can make it for you, Goku. But Hancock will never be able to return to this Earth. I am sorry."

The forest surrounding him was spinning; no, wait… Was the forest spinning, or was he? It could have been either one, but it didn't matter to Goku. His body had become cold; he couldn't even feel the bite of winter's breeze.

Before he even realized what his own body was doing, he was shaking his head. "No…no, no." Each word he uttered grew louder as his head shakes became more vigorous. "No, this can't happen to him… He-he's got family—he's got a baby on the way!"

All Kami did was exchange silent looks and apologies with his eyes. Several moments passed between them—silent, aching moments—and the grief inside Goku's heart kept building to the point he felt he would internally combust from it.

"Baba and I can arrange one last conversation," Kami said. "If you would like to have a last word with Hancock, that is…"

"Yes." Although he nearly choked on the word, Goku didn't have to put a second thought into it. "But…should I get Debb…?"

"No, I'm afraid it cannot wait. Inter-dimensional communication may only happen before Hancock is sent to Limbo; which, typically, should have happened by now, but I convinced King Yemma to grant this small favor."

Realizing it would be the only break he could get, Goku grimly nodded in agreement, fighting back the urge to roar with anger into the night. He waited eagerly for something to happen. Kami walked up and rested a hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes, almost concentrating.

"Goku."

A familiar, sad voice surrounded Goku, but there was no one else living near him other than Kami. A melancholy heaviness made him feel like he weighed a ton. "Hancock," he murmured, sounding ashamed. "I'm so sorry…I should have gotten to you sooner, I knew something was wrong—"

"Don't start that shit, Goku," Hancock said, his voice empathetic as it was firm. "I don't even think you would have made a difference against them. You didn't need to die, too."

"_You_ didn't have to die! I shouldn't have let you go alone—"

"I was the idiot who went alone. You were the smart one who went home."

"But I was supposed to have your back," Goku whispered guiltily. It was quiet between them for a few moments.

"You did have my back. You came and got me; you made sure I didn't die alone." Unshakable gratitude in Hancock's voice almost caused Goku to lose what little composure he had left. "Goku? Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I know I've asked this of you before, but now that this has happened…" A thoughtful pause, "Debb may or may not move on and fill the gap my…absence will make. If she does, I trust her to act in hers and our family's best interest. But until then, I'd appreciate if you continued to look after her, and if you would take care of my daughter."

Goku was morbidly unmoving. "Your daughter…?" He could hear a bittersweet smile in Hancock's breath.

"Debb and I found out just last week. We were debating whether to tell you guys or wait until the baby was born to surprise you, but… It would mean the world and more to me if you pick up my slack, Goku; be the best godfather you can be for her. Protect her, care for her, and spoil her like I would. Remind her and Debb both with each day that I love them."

"Of course. You have my word."

"Thank you. Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever stop what you've always done, Goku. Don't ever change; always stay strong to fight the battles no one else can fight. I just wish I would be there to fight by your side as I have all these years. Until then…I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Farewell, my brother."

* * *

He must've gone through the conversation in his head three dozen times, but the news he had to deliver left him in a chokehold, unable to speak. The soft pressure of Kami's hand was on his shoulder, as if he was trying to help him build the strength he'd need to tell one of his longest-known friends that her fiancé was dead, and never coming back.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and turned it; a lamp was on in the living room along with the TV. Chichi and Debb sat on the sofa, watching a movie. When they turned to greet him, Goku could feel the heaviness in his chest once again.

"There you are, where did you run off to?" Debb asked. Her brown eyes searched for another, and confusion occupied her face when she didn't find him. "Where's Hancock?" Not realizing just how long he'd gone without uttering a sound, Goku stood there, struggling to unearth the words he needed to speak.

"Debb… I…"

"You what? Goku, where is my fiancé?"

Taking a singular breath, he let out with the exhale, "Hancock's dead."

Debb's lips formed a small circle yet no words came, her eyes blank and unyielding to the news she just heard.

"Some…men or soldiers ganged up on him and…" Before Goku could even finish, he was rushing to catch Debb before she could hit the floor when her legs finally gave. Small whimpers and sounds emanated from the back of her throat; not quite sobs or cries, but a milder form of both, as if she didn't even muster the will to cry over her own shock. Her body felt limp in his arms, even as he gently set her down onto the floor, cradling her. In his peripheral, he could see Chichi plopping down on the couch cushions, her eyes gawping and wide.

A broken sound finally escaped from Debb, and her body shattered into a heaving fit of sobs. Goku himself couldn't think of any words of solace, despite how badly he wanted to assure her everything would be fine. So, he offered her the only solace he could, allowing her to grieve in the safety of his arms.

* * *

**DragonBall Z, its characters, storyline and all credits © Akira Toriyama**

**DBZ LEGEND RISING and all original characters © Jordane M. Arnold 2000-2013 **

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I can't tell you how many times I've started writing this story (back before I'd lose files due to computer troubles/before my old computer was stolen) yet for some reason it always goes slow and tedious... **

**Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed; I've been trying to get this chapter and the second one finished so that I can finally get past all this introductory stuff and start updating this story on a more consistent basis. **

**So, there you have it. Off to a sad start... **

**Leave me some feedback and it'll get me to writin' faster! ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST**

_Indaco - Ludovico Einaudi_

_Giorni Dispari __**- **__Ludovico Einaudi _


	3. Chapter 2: Brave New World

**Chapter**

**2. Brave New World**

Being in a separate room apart from his wife left Goku stressed and restless. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, the only way he could release his pent-up tension. Everyone else in the room with him only sat in benches and chairs, gawping blankly down at their feet.

Chichi had been admitted to surgery nearly an hour ago; when she entered the mid-stages of labor, it was proving too difficult and her vitals showed far too much stress on her body, so the doctor took her in for a caesarian section. For this reason, Debb's doctor kept up a rigorous schedule every few minutes when she had been in labor after eight hours, checking her vitals on each visit.

The door latch rattled, and Goku went rigid as a nurse in pink scrubs entered the room. Upon meeting his eyes, she smiled. Following her came a hospital cot, with Chichi under the covers. She held something small in her arms, wrapped in white and pastel blue blankets.

Meeting her husband's eyes, she appeared to be calm and blissful, despite the bags under her eyes and the drying sweat on her forehead. "Well, aren't you going to come meet your son?" she said softly.

Goku's black eyes honed in on the blue bundle with an intense curiosity, and an overwhelming joy erupted inside him when he saw his pale, flush-cheeked, black-haired son's face.

"Look at him," he whispered in awe, almost afraid to touch him for fear he'd hurt the delicate little creature.

"Don't you want to hold him?"

"Well, of course I do, but are you sure I won't be able to hurt him if I do? He looks so fragile."

"You'll do fine. Here." Carefully maneuvering the infant in her arms to hand him over to Goku, who cradled the baby's head in one hand, and supporting his bottom with the other. That's how small he was. He slept away so peacefully, completely oblivious to those fawning over him.

"Goku, let me see him," Debb insisted, almost pleading. With a sense of pride, Goku took his infant son over to her and let her hold him. Ox King was the next to hold him.

"Have you two settled on a name for him yet?" Debb's mother asked pleasantly.

"Names? I haven't thought of any, really," Goku confessed blithely.

"I have," Chichi announced, almost proudly. Upon getting everyone's attention, she continued. "My personal favorite is Einstein."

It wasn't gone unnoticed when the baby boy stirred with a whimper in her arms, but quickly fell back asleep. It still didn't distract anyone from the announcement. The first to speak in the cluster of speechless faces was Debb. "You…have got to be kidding me! You can't name your kid something like Einstein, Chichi."

"I can; he is my son."

"Do you have any idea how tough it'll be for him when he gets older? People will make fun of him, even when he's an adult! You've surely had to have thought of something else."

Put out that nobody seemed to approve of her name, Chichi pouted quietly as her father volunteered to list off names he'd come up with as well. All of which, oddly enough, made the baby stir and squirm just as Chichi's chosen name did.

"Goku, aren't you going to give it a go?" After five minutes of buzzing voices, Goku was the only one who hadn't participated in the name game.

"I don't know what would be a good name," he said, shrugging.

"Surely you can at least come up with one," Ox King urged. When the poor boy remained clueless, Chichi sighed.

"Oh, honestly, Goku, I know you were raised in the woods, but surely your grandfather Gohan didn't let your IQ get so low as to not even be aware of other names in the world!"

"What that?"

"What's what?"

"IQ. What's that mean?"

Chichi let out an exasperated breath, but quickly withdrew it when she remembered the sleeping baby—

Well, he _was_ sleeping. Those tiny eyes of his were now open, revealing black little orbs; he blinked curiously and was utterly calm as he took in his first physical surroundings.

"Oh, goodness, you woke him up, dear," Ox King fretted.

"No," Jackie objected. "If she had woken him, he would have started crying."

Goku came near his wife's bedside, gazing down at the little tyke. That small mouth remarkably managed a small smile upon meeting Goku's eyes. "Gohan." The smile widened, almost revealing the baby's toothless gums.

"Well, I'll be darned."

"What? What is it?"

"The baby," Ox King said in wonder, "He smiles whenever Goku says the name Gohan. See?" The child had smiled again, almost to the point he tried to utter a giggle.

"He likes Grandpa's name, eh?" Goku mused, tilting his head with a smile. "Well, I see no reason to not let him have his way."

"Goku, don't be ridiculous, babies don't choose their own names—"

"Well, he did." Picking up the boy once again, lightly rocking and bouncing him in his arms. "Welcome to the world, little Gohan."

* * *

To the doctors' astonishment, Debb had begun to have the same issues entering the mid-stages of labor to the point where, like Chichi, she was admitted for a C-section due to the high risk.

With the final hour of the twentieth of January, the dark morning had commenced on the twenty-first by the time Debb was released from surgery. With her, she had her daughter wrapped in pink and white. As badly as Goku wanted to see Hancock's daughter, he stood aside as Debb's parents witnessed her first.

"Goku," Debb said softly, smiling at him expectantly. She offered the little girl to him, and having held his own son several times at this point, Goku was confident with her, yet still handled her with care.

Just as with his son Gohan, the infant girl's skin was milky white, but with a healthy flush of pink on the cheeks, and tufts of brown hair were thin curls on her head.

Debb's step-father Paul was not shy in making his desire to hold his granddaughter known; with a smile, Goku happily handed her over, and he could see something change in Paul's green eyes. The aging man always wore a somber, calm mask, and though he had a warm smile, he never smiled in excess, but only when something truly amused him. Here, he smiled down at the girl he held with not a sense of amusement or general greeting, but of something deeper and more elaborate than Goku could put in words. He found himself comforted by the sight. Hancock's daughter had another subordinate father who would love and cherish her unconditionally.

"Debb, did you decide her name?" Jackie asked eagerly.

"Jordan," Debb answered with certainty. Her mother appeared to be a deflated balloon.

"I thought you liked the name I picked—Alexandria?"

"I said I'd think about it," Debb clarified. "I didn't say that would be her name."

"But Jordan is so…common."

"No, it isn't," Goku disagreed.

"Where we're from, it is." Jackie gazed at her granddaughter thoughtfully. "Oh, all right. If I can't choose her name, at least let me choose how to spell it."

"What did you have in mind?" Debb asked, sounding bored. Or fed up. Or both.

"How about… J-O-R-D-E-N?"

Goku watched curiously as Debb registered the suggestion, and wrinkled her small nose at it. "A little too boring."

"J-O-R-D-I-N?"

"That's more for a boy's name."

"Oh! Oh! I've got it. J-O-R-D-A-N-E."

"Like Jordayn?" Chichi asked, intrigued.

"Oh, wonderful idea, Chichi! What about J-O-U-R-D-A-I-N? I've got French bloodlines on my father's side of the family, after all."

"No. I like the J-O-R-D-A-N-E, but it's going to be pronounced 'Jordan', not 'Jordayn'. She isn't going to have a French variation of her name; that's enough of a customization to it to give her a unique edge to her personality when she gets older."

"I like it," Goku expressed whole-heartedly, smiling. Debb smiled back, a bittersweet glimmer in her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

The new mothers had been left to rest while their infants were taken to the nursery to be cared for. Goku lingered around the nursery, watching his son and goddaughter, both next to each other, through the glass window. He watched the nurses hover and tend to them like a hawk, wishing the walls that separated him from them were non-existent.

After Chichi and Debb were rested enough, the pediatric nurses returned the infants to the room. The doctor followed soon after, to point out something nobody noticed or mentioned before.

"I don't want to concern you ladies," the doctor began, lingering by the bedsides as both mothers cuddled with their children. "But I noticed something on both babies I think it quite peculiar."

Debb merely glanced curiously at him with an underlying sense of concern, while Chichi was hardly quiet in her own worries. "As I was saying," the doctor continued, "we've been monitoring it but it appears to pose no threat or issue to the infants' health, so I am not too concerned about it; it's merely curious. Take a look at their hips, on the right side, if I remember correctly."

As he suggested, both Debb and Chichi carefully laid the babies down in their laps and inspected their pelvic regions until they gawked upon the oddest anomaly in the babies' skins.

The marking itself was no bigger than a coin, so it was difficult to determine its exact image. "The bottom part almost looks like a crescent moon, and as for the top… I have no idea what that is…," Debb mused. It was a four-pronged, organic insignia, hovering above the crescent moon that was turned upward.

"I have never seen anything like it; of course, I could say the same for the tails..."

Both the new mother's smiled awkwardly at the doctor; even after being in the hospital numerous times prior to the twenty hours they spent in labor, they still couldn't come to explain why their children had the same nimble tails their fathers had.

"Well, it's certainly odd," Chichi said delicately, smiling. "But thank you for bringing it to our attention, doctor."

After he left the room, everyone bounced around opinions and ideas as to just what the strange marks could mean. They almost looked as if they were branded in their skin, yet neither child showed discomfort or protest whenever it was touched. An interesting theory Ox King presented was perhaps it was due to the fact they were part of whatever species Hancock and Goku were, since it was proven long ago they obviously were not any average human.

Whatever the reason, the marks didn't concern the mothers or their families. The children were healthy and content, so there was no longer any reason to linger on it.

* * *

After one last night in the hospital for observation, Debb, Chichi, and their babies were released from the hospital. Goku was disappointed, however, that Debb would not be going home to the cabin that had been built for her in Mt. Poaz, but instead, she would be returning back to Washington, to raise her daughter with the help and financial support of her parents until she can once again find work and get back on her feet. She had spent the remaining two months of the pregnancy living with Goku and Chichi, but as much as she would rather stay close to them than leave across the globe, she didn't want to take them away from their own son.

So, for the uncountable time Goku had since lost track of, he and Chichi had to once again say farewell to Debb. Remarkably, the poor man felt the lingering sense of depression at the thought of his goddaughter being across the globe. He wanted to keep an eye on Debb and Jordane himself, as he promised Hancock he would do, but apparently, the situation was too complicated for him to smooth out.

Back in their house, Goku and Chichi immersed themselves in the blissful glow of parenthood. Their young son was all giggles, and when he wasn't eating, he was sleeping.

Goku simply sat beside the portable crib staring at the baby as he slept, gawping at him in awe as to what dreams fluttered behind those tiny eyelids. Just what did babies dream about, he wondered. Whatever it was, Goku only hoped it was beautiful, peaceful, and glorious.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

The Son house that afternoon was filled with the excited squeals and cries of old friends, as Debb and Chichi laid sight on one another for the first time in over a year.

Goku found himself thankful to see his concerns about Debb in this time apart were for nothing. She appeared to be very well; she was full-figured as always, yet with some pregnancy weight gone, her dark hair was cut short close to her head as opposed to how messy and long it was after Hancock died, and her skin and eyes just shone healthily.

"And who is this lovely little lady I see?" Chichi bent down to get a look at the little munchkin that hid behind Debb's leg. Goku smiled at the little eye he caught, but she wouldn't reveal herself; so, Debb bent down and picked her up.

For Goku, she was the most adorable girl he'd ever seen. She wore a purple and white striped spring dress with black leggings and little tennis-shoes that lit up purple and pink when she walked on them. Her light-brown hair was pulled up in a short little ponytail that stuck out the back of her head like a feather duster, and her face had a dusting of pink on the cheeks while everywhere else was pale crème. Her big brown eyes looked at Goku frequently, but she didn't say a word.

He noticed something out of place. "Where's her tail?"

"I had it removed," Debb said indifferently. Goku simply hummed in response. He wondered if Hancock would have let his daughter's tail be removed if he was still alive. Despite the positive aspects of having their monkey-like tail removed—which were revealed when Goku's was ripped off several years ago—Hancock refused to let anyone do anything to his tail. Goku's tail had been gone for many years, yet he convinced Chichi to keep their son's tail untouched.

At the thought of Gohan, Goku jogged quickly to the living area, disrupting his son's personal playtime so he could bring him over to meet Debb and Jordane. This would be the first the babies have been the same room together since their birth, and Goku watched with eager eyes as both children were set in front of each other on the hardwood floor.

Amusingly, the two yearlings merely gawked at one another blankly. The adults had to refrain from laughing too loud for fear they would ruin the special encounter. Surprisingly enough, Jordane had never interacted with other children, so Debb shared. The only people she ever spent time with were her mother and her grandparents, with the occasional visit from her uncles and cousins—who all had ten years on her.

While the two mothers prattled away, Goku kept his eyes on the children, and what transpired made a smile spread from ear-to-ear on his face. Gohan, who eventually broke the first smile, picked himself up and sloppily walked over to Jordane and hugged her. After a moment of sitting there with a clueless look on her face, she returned the new gesture.

To Goku's relief, both Chichi and Debb caught the moment just in time to take a photo. The moment was now perpetually preserved on film, but Goku knew he wouldn't be forgetting this beautiful little scene anytime soon. The two children, each with their pudgy cheeks and tiny button noses, eyes so innocent and pure, would bring new life to this place, and as Goku knew from personal experience, there were boundless adventures awaiting them in the glorious realm of the waiting world.

* * *

**DragonBall Z, its characters, storyline and all credits © Akira Toriyama**

**DBZ LEGEND RISING and all original characters © Jordane M. Arnold 2000-2013 **

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I can't tell you how many times I've started writing this story (back before I'd lose files due to computer troubles/before my old computer was stolen) yet for some reason it always goes slow and tedious... **

**Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed; I've been trying to get this chapter and the second one finished so that I can finally get past all this introductory stuff and start updating this story on a more consistent basis. **

**So, there we go. Got past all the introductory part of this story-telling... Now, I get to share the DBZ universe I've had in my head since childhood with all of you! Your adventure into the UNDERWORLD SAGA has begun. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST**

_Writing Poems - Ludovico Einaudi_

_Morning Glory - Enya_


End file.
